falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KayEmm
Not in the way of content around Detroit. Most it got deleted by the authors or was left unfinished and got deleted later. Happy to see somebody try to work on it. Some stuff that is left includes: Jaime McDonally and Canadian Liberation Army (was there briefly with some remnants around). MongoosePirate (talk) 06:42, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Power Armour My articles are pure fanon, based on a mixture of efforts to sort out the oft-contradictory information and depictions and my own speculation to fill in the gaps. So they're as 'official' as anything else here on the wiki. With that in mind, use them as you wish, but certain cavets apply Darthfish (talk) 12:26, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Collab Ave! I was just of wonderings if you wanted to collaborate on the Legion Contest? Not write the same article but have our two characters have a relation somehow, be it through a tribal bond or mutual acquaintance or somethings. I think it would be cool if our articles could overlap at somepoint instead of being standalones with no outside supports. What you think? I'm thinking of making a frumentarii by the way. # ''Nero'' I see. It seems as though our characters would most likely never meet seeing as my character operates out of the Legion capital of Flagstaff in Arizona. I won't be able to commit to the character until next week, however, as I have IRL obligations but I'll see if I can cook something up and try to tie our articles together. You go ahead, though and good luck with the character! Vale. # ''Nero'' Detroit Stuff I'm going to be slowly reposting some of my old stuff on Detroit; though a lot of it was shite. You've done a far better job with the city then I ever could, though, especially with building a character-based narrative of the place. I'm going to try to integrate my stuff with your awesome work (I love the idea of a city-wide war) but if anything gets in your way, let me know so I can fix it. Daytebayte (talk) 03:12, November 27, 2017 (UTC) David ^6 Plop Truth being told, I had no idea where he lairs. Downtown makes as much sense as anything else, and if it fits wit your awesomesauce work I'll go with it. I'll see what I can do to helf you with some quality world building though. This wiki needs it. Daytebayte (talk) 04:36, November 28, 2017 (UTC) Gratuitous Promotion I don't know if you're interested in other fandoms, but I run the Transformers Fanon Wiki. Admitedly it's not that fancy and tends to be a bit more free-from, but if you're interested in doing some world-building feel free to check it out. Darthfish (talk) 23:24, December 10, 2017 (UTC) Would you mind jumping into chat so we talk more in-depth? MongoosePirate (talk) 03:16, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Re: Raider Leaders Naw, it's all cool. It fits fine and doesn't stamp on anything I'm doing, though I appreciate the thought. Not sure what might come of it, as Davey Davey Davey Davey Davey Davey Boy and Mrs Mothrapickles don't get along. But on the other hand, David ^6 Plop does like a man who combines metalworking with drugs. So there is that. PS: Sign your posts! Daytebayte (talk) 02:42, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Grand Central I began work on rebuilding one of my old articles, Grand Central. I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't getting in your way with it. I was thinking that GC and Park Lane might have some sort of rivalry going on over who's the top dog in Detroit, but I wanted to check that you're OK with it furst. Didn't want to be presumptious and all. Daytebayte (talk) 13:23, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Foundry/AoR Ambassador I say go for it. Thanks for asking Darthfish (talk) 21:41, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Revolutionary War Just in case you hadn't noticed, MongoosePirate wanted to collaborate with you, check the talk page for your Revolutionary War page.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 02:00, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Ambassadors Would you mind if I reciprocated the arrangment and added a Foundary ambassador to the AoR? Darthfish (talk) 12:52, January 24, 2018 (UTC) Hello. C: I'm rather new to the site, but I was wondering if it would be alright if I mentioned on a character raider page, that I'm working on, the conflict of the Revolutionary War from the perspective of my character, and how he kind of grew up through it? Yours truly, Funkifan funkifan (talk) 04:23, January 25, 2018 (UTC) Images Please categorize images you upload. Besides the main Images category, there's drawings, flags, maps, and photos. Use all that apply.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 09:05, January 30, 2018 (UTC) :Forgot to provide this link to uncategorized images.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 05:04, January 31, 2018 (UTC) ^--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 08:53, February 20, 2018 (UTC) :One last reminder to please categorize images you upload.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 03:43, February 21, 2018 (UTC) Midwest Brotherhood stuff Nice to see you doing something with the Midwest Brotherhood (The best Brotherhood!). Would it be okay with me adding some characters to the story you're building with the Colorado border war? Daytebayte (talk) 22:07, February 6, 2018 (UTC) For when you get back from Siberia Thought you'd like this or, at least have a use for it Hugs Daytebayte (talk) 00:59, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Moar Collaborashun Hey, would it be okay if the Zeta Tech tower was the hangout of DDDDDDP? Counting down the seconds til you get back Daytebayte (talk) 22:22, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Midwest Brotherhood/Colorado Border War Would you be okay with me adding characters/events to this story? I'm really happy to see one of my favourite factions get more airtime here, and I'd like to help build on it Darthfish (talk) 13:37, March 17, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for that. I have a few ideas that I'd like to develop, and I think this would be a great framework to build them in. Darthfish (talk) 08:09, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Expandinfying on this, do you, me and Darthfish want to collaborate on buildifying a MWBoS group to unify them articles under? Daytebayte (talk) 11:06, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Kay, I love you, but you need to proofread! Daytebayte (talk) 04:37, March 23, 2018 (UTC) Project Imagedump #1 Did some image searching for our project, and I wanted to know what you thought so far. As soon as we finalise the name, I'm good to go. Just getting over that hump is the main issue. FO4 National Guard training.jpg Scr49.jpg Scr48.jpg 26987-2-1506260690.jpg 7488f71950658b3a35a549b43453ba5e.jpg a1zivRa.jpg Darthfish (talk) 12:11, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Cheering for ya Here's to you, Mrs Mothrapickles Done! ANd thanks again for the loan of Bob's Tavern and Xiphos Squad. You is teh bestist. Daytebayte (talk) 06:11, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Plane pics Those are fantfloppingtastic, Kay. Your skills at ruins porn are the bestest Daytebayte (talk) 05:23, July 18, 2018 (UTC) The Two Lisas I really don't think it's an issue. I personally don't see the Forgemaster as being a "gendered" role per se. It's not that Callhoun is pretending to be a man as much as she is obscuring her identity. Most people probably see the Forgemaster as being masculine, but that's more of playing to a sterotype then attempting to establish an actual gender identity. I don't think we need to change either of them myself Darthfish (talk) 00:08, August 22, 2018 (UTC) Re: Planning Sorry about that. Work and all. I'm happy to let you take control of the matter, given the actors involved. Just let me know when. Personally I'd say before Park Lane, simply because it gives time for the change to affect the outcome, but Ill leave it to you. Darthfish (talk) 13:52, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Skullhat It's better then what I had! Daytebayte (talk) 00:34, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Midwest Commonwealth World Building Hello my friend! I'm Ricktor, the guy who's been working a bit on Hawaii. I'd like to ask you if there was any wiggle room in your midwest commonwealth articles (for example your things in and around coloardo and Utah and the rest of the midwest) for a little "world building" and such. Specifically some very small groups, pockets of BoS/Enclave/NCR deserters, and especially a bit about the New Plague and Blue Flu? I'd be very careful to not contradict you and your cohorts' articles. Thanks in advance either way! JayRicktor (talk) 20:38, September 26, 2018 (UTC) Midwest Brotherhood Hi there! Would it be okay if I referenced your characters, specifically Kirsten Farris and Sara Redsky in my Skyler Ashfall article? PercySatori (talk) 13:31, November 16, 2018 (UTC) I have beaten you! Bow down before your new overlord, for I AM SIX! (or don't. Your choice) Daytebayte (talk) 06:05, November 29, 2018 (UTC) Seattle Stoof Go right on ahead and knock yourself out, Kay. Daytebayte (talk) 01:19, December 3, 2018 (UTC) Army of Revolution and the Foundry I was planning to write an expansion to one of the mentioned Foundry chracters into a full article. Since they were a former Enclave officer, I was wondering if it would be logical for them to see some connection between the AoR and the Enclave? There's some date overlap which is what really grabs my attention there,plus of course the whole 'purifying the wastelans' thing Darthfish (talk) 00:15, December 8, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for that. I think I've got enough to go ahead with what I was planning. Darthfish (talk) 00:09, December 9, 2018 (UTC) Rawson's Raisins Yo Kay. I know you're gonna be busy for the next ITP, so I'll ask here. Am I good to take the Razors to the next step without getting in your way? Daytebayte (talk) 05:37, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Thankies! Me like! Daytebayte (talk) 00:15, January 27, 2019 (UTC) I am the queen of outer space Which means you need to get your butt in gear, young lady. Daytebayte (talk) 00:16, February 25, 2019 (UTC) My baby is all growed up Welcome to the club! Let us have pizzas and margaritas and kill them all! Daytebayte (talk) 04:58, February 28, 2019 (UTC) Hey Kay Hey, a few months back I saw the pages you guys had done for Detroit. I've been doing my own Fallout: Detroit over at the sister wiki, Fallout Gravel Pit. I was just curious if any of you guys are from the area. I notice you use the Queen's English spellings of organization and Arsetown. JesusKong333 (talk) 01:38, September 12, 2019 (UTC) Vault 41 Suit Thank you for the picture! It's perfect SpiderTee (talk) 05:44, December 12, 2019 (UTC) Vault 62 Suit Nice work there. Thanks! Darthfish (talk) 12:02, December 12, 2019 (UTC)